nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8 is the forty-fourth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-seventy-fifth episode overall. It is the eighth instalment in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches Link v Captain Jack Sparrow – NoDQ CAW Championship Match The two men stare one another down. Captain Jack Sparrow poses. Link hits him with a spinning backfist in retaliation. Link catches Sparrow with an arm drag, then follows up with a back toss before leaping onto Sparrow with a double axe handle drop. Link jumps onto Sparrow with a diving headbutt for a 1-count. Link hits Sparrow with a spinning backfist. Sparrow responds with a chop. Sparrow delivers a pair of rope guillotines to Link from the apron. Link fights off a third attempt and suplexes Sparrow back into the ring. Link applies a rear chinlock to Sparrow but Sparrow fights free. Sparrow twists Link’s leg then gives him a superplex. Sparrow flies at Link from the top turnbuckle with a missile dropkick. Sparrow delivers a sidewalk slam to Link then Irish whips him into the corner for a top rope back drop. Sparrow hooks Link’s leg for a 1-count. Link responds with a Tornado DDT to pick up a 1-count. Link delivers a pullback knee lift then gives Sparrow a neckbreaker. Sparrow fights back with a DDT and a pullback sidewalk slam. Link knees Sparrow in the face. Sparrow retaliates with a neckbreaker then hits Link with a Running Mongolian Chop. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Sparrow hooks Link’s leg for a 2-count. Link gives Sparrow an arm drag then picks him up for a bridging Back Suplex for a 1-count. Link attempts a ZDT but Sparrow counters it into a Sparrow Glitch. Sparrow covers Link for a 2-count. Sparrow gives Link a back body drop then climbs the turnbuckle for a Flying Guillotine Leg Drop which nets him another 2-count. Sparrow lifts Link from behind but Link counters with a cross body then splashes Sparrow for a 1-count. Link attempts a hip toss but Sparrow reverses it. Link hits Sparrow with a Rikishi Driver then delivers a flapjack. Link picks Sparrow up and hits the Duo ZDT. Link makes the cover but Luigi arrives and leaps onto the pin attempt with a flying elbow drop, giving Link the disqualification victory- but not the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Link Luigi gives Link a belly-to-belly suplex. Sparrow hits Link with the Famouser. Luigi gives Link a back drop. Suddenly, Superman’s music hits and he makes his entrance to rescue Link. Sparrow and Luigi dropkick Link. Superman enters the ring as Luigi kicks away at Link and knocks Sparrow out of the ring before diving onto him, allowing Link to fight Luigi off with a DDT. Jason Voorhees enters and stands atop the ramp and simply watches as the four men beat one another senseless ahead of Wreckless Warzone. Frankenstein v Luigi }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Frankenstein backs Luigi into the corner. Luigi climbs the turnbuckle then hops to the outside away from Frankenstein. Luigi brings a trash can from under the ring into the table. Frankenstein Irish whips Luigi into the ropes and gives him a back body drop onto the trash can. Frankenstein knees Luigi in the corner then gives him a spinebuster, followed by a sidewalk slam. Frankenstein gives Luigi a huge chokeslam then mounts and punches him. Frankenstein attempts a Monster Bomb but Luigi counters with a punch. Luigi attempts a pin but fails to get even a 1-count. Luigi bulldogs Frankenstein but again fails to net even a 1-count when he makes the cover, nor when he delivers a facecrusher or a DDT. Luigi gives Frankenstein pullback shoulder thrusts and a powerslam with similar results. Luigi Irish whips Frankenstein in the corner then exits the ring again and brings another trash can into the ring. Frankenstein clotheslines Luigi. Luigi Irish whips Frankenstein into the corner then headbutts him. Frankenstein fights back with a knee then delivers a top rope back suplex. Frankenstein makes the cover for a 2-count. Frankenstein hits Luigi with an inverted atomic drop and a swinging neckbreaker for a 1-count. Frankenstein throws Luigi into the corner but Luigi fires out with a Flying Forearm. Luigi pins Frankenstein for a 2-count. Frankenstein hits Luigi with a spinebuster. Luigi throws Frankenstein out of the ring. The referee turns to count Frankenstein out then hits the referee with the trash can. Luigi gets another trash can from under the ring and hits Frankenstein with it when he returns to the ring. Luigi makes the cover but the referee is down. As the referee gets to his feet, Luigi hits him with a chop but the referee begins to fight back. Frankenstein tries to grab Luigi with a Monster Bomb but Luigi pushes the referee into Frankenstein, making him hit the referee with the move instead! Frankenstein turns around to see the Hulk! The Hulk delivers the Big Green Buster to Frankenstein. Luigi pins Frankenstein as the referee recovers to count the 3-count to hand Luigi the victory. Winner: Luigi After the match, Luigi and the Hulk hit Frankenstein with the Mushroom Surprise. Spider-Man & Batman v The Serial Killers II – Texas Tornado NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Match Michael Myers gives Batman a snapmare. Spider-Man hits Freddy Krueger with a double underhook suplex. Batman gives Myers a fireman’s carry. Myers gives Batman a top rope back drop as Spider-Man hits a Dudley Dog on Freddy. Myers gives Spider-Man a top rope double underhook suplex. Freddy covers Spider-Man for a 2-count. Myers hits Batman with a pullback clothesline then throws Spider-Man out of the ring before leaping onto him with a cross body press. The fight spills to the outside and all four men brawl with one another, with Freddy and Myers double-teaming their opponents. The action returns to the ring. Spider-Man hits Myers with an arm drag then gives Freddy another double underhook suplex. Batman gives Myers a fireman’s carry. Spider-Man leaps at Myers with a frogsplash but Freddy gets in the way and takes the hit himself. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man gets Myers in an octopus hold. Freddy hits Spider-Man with a running low blow. The referee is knocked down in the fracas and Myers takes advantage by retrieving a trash can and hitting Batman with it. Freddy catches Spider-Man in a backslide pin as the referee recovers to give a 1-count. Spider-Man gives Freddy another double underhook suplex as Myers gives Batman a capture suplex. Myers lifts Batman by the neck for a choke. Spider-Man superkicks Freddy as Myers hits Batman with a Running Chop Block to pick up a 1-count as Spider-Man interrupts the pin attempt. Spider-Man attempt to double team Myers but Freddy stops them. Freddy bodyslams Batman as Myers covers Spider-Man for a 1-count. Myers hits Batman with a springboard bulldog then attempts to hit Spider-Man with a 10/31 but Spider-Man blocks it. Myers instead hits Spider-Man with a Running Chop Block. Freddy throws Spider-Man into the ropes and Myers catches him with a back drop for a 1-count. Myers and Spider-Man attempt to hit their running finishers but both dodge one another. Batman hits the Gotham City Drop on Freddy as Spider-Man simultaneously gives Myers the Spidey Sense Suplex. Both pin their opponents at the same time- Freddy kicks out at 2 but Myers does not, giving Spider-Man and Batman the win and the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Winners: Spider-Man & Batman After the match, Freddy and Myers attack the referee with a spike piledriver and a double neckbreaker. A video package hyping Wreckless Warzone ends the show. Trivia *The teams for Wreckless Warzone are announced. Link’s team will also feature Superman, Batman and Spider-Man; Captain Jack Sparrow’s team will also feature Luigi, Mr. Clean and Sagat; Jason Voorhees’ team will also feature Frankenstein, Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers. *The first match for Wreckless Warzone is also announced as a Triple Threat Match between the team captains, Link, Captain Jack Sparrow and Jason Voorhees. Whoever takes the fall in the match will not be able to enter a participant in the second match. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches